earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
DCMC
Desperado Crush Mambo Combo (abbreviated for its simplicity as DCMC) is a band in Mother 3. Their catchphrases are "Tonda Gossa", a greeting, and "Nantekodda", a farewell. It consists of saxophonist OJ, guitarist Magic, bassist Lucky, drummer Baccio, and pianist Shimmy Zmizz. Also, unbeknownst to himself, Lucky is actually Duster, who becomes amnesiac following his escape from Osohe Castle with the Hummingbird Egg, three years prior. After Lucas and Boney defeat Lucky's old bass in the attic of Club Titiboo, they drop into the club's backstage room where DCMC is staying, and where Kumatora, posing as a waitress named Violet, has explained Duster's situation to the other band members. OJ demands that the only way Duster can leave the band to quest with them is if Lucas can defeat each member of DCMC in a game of Stone-Sheet-Clippers (Rock-Paper-Scissors). Lucas succeeds, allowing Duster to rejoin the party. Towards the end of Mother 3, DCMC reunite with Duster for a one-off performance at the Concert Hall in New Pork City's Empire Porky Building. The band later helps Lucas and his friends by destroying the remaining onslaught of Mecha-Porky robots, saving the party in the process. This also marks their last appearance in the game. Band members * OJ – Saxophonist * Magic – Guitarist * Lucky/Duster – Bassist * Baccio – Drummer * Shimmy Zmizz – Keyboardist Music played by DCMC * "King P's Theme" * "Bon Voyage, Amigo" * "Theme of DCMC" * "Samba de Combo" * "Burst-in Rock 'n' Roll" Trivia * DCMC are inevitably defeated during the game of Stone-Sheet-Clippers they play against Lucas, as even when a member wins a match, they fumble and confess that they picked the wrong gesture. * DCMC can be seen in trailers for the canceled EarthBound 64. ** Likewise, "Big Shot's Theme" can also be heard in one of the trailers. * DCMC's equivalent in Mother 3's prequel, EarthBound, is said to be the Runaway Five. Both DCMC and the Runway Five share similar roles in their corresponding games, which extend to both bands being their corresponding games' highlighted performers, and both recovering the main protagonists from a seemingly doomed battle. Duster's default band name, Lucky, is shared with one of the Runaway Five. * Many believe DCMC to be an homage to the Australian rock band AC/DC, as the names of both bands are composed of capital letters that spell no particular word. * The saxophone that OJ uses in concerts doesn't sound like a sax; the midi actually makes it sound like a brass instrument. * DCMC may have been based off the Japanese band Sakerock, a band Itoi liked. They may have also been based off the Japanese Jazz-Fusion Band, T-Square. the Instruments used are the same: -Saxophone (or EWI, which uses MIDI, like OJ's Saxophone), -Bass (Square's bassist uses Electric Bass most of the Time, rather than the Acoustic Double-Bass used by DCMC) .]] -Drums -Keyboards -Electric Guitar *There are 3 or 4 very rare shirts of DCMC. They were worn by some people at Space Station '99 at the Earthbound 64 demo stand. concept art of The DCMC band playing at Club Titiboo.]] Category:Mother 3 Characters